Stuck on Racer
by YamiWestley
Summary: (Based on a true event) The Yugioh cast gets stuck on Lighting Racer at Hershey Park (a duel wooden coaster at Hershey) Goofy stuff happens, insanty...and more insanty! R&R!
1. So Lemme Get this Straight We're STUCK!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Hershey Park, OR Lighting Racer.)  
  
[Based on true life events]  
  
"I can't believe you made me come here, Mokuba."  
  
"Well, you asked me what I wanted to do today and I got the craziest idea to go to: HERSHEY PARK!" Seto's eyes glared intensely at his younger brother. "what?"  
  
"Nothing, Mokuba, nothing." He whizzed around and started cursing at people knocking popcorn and stepping all over his blue trench coat, "GET OFF OF THAT! MORE EXPENSIVE THEN YOUR LIVES ARE WORTH!"  
  
"Seto," Mokuba gave him the puppy eyes, "please, don't do anything really embarrassing."  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth, "Like what?"  
  
"Like . . .pulling out your dueling disk and attacking random people with your Blue Eyes."  
  
"Mokuba, I don't need therapy that bad." They read the sign of the ride they were heading towards.  
  
"'Lighting Racer' Seto! It's a really cool duel roller coaster!" Seto rolled his eyes. "what?"  
  
"Nothing." The brother got into the strangly short line, concidering this was a roller coaster on a hot June day. Mokuba dragged Seto over towards the Lighting car since it had didn't have any people on it at all.  
  
After 2 minutes of standing in line, it wasn't hard to figure out why so many people had left that coaster: someone had pucked in one of the cars. Kaiba looked behind him to see if there was a way out but there were other people behind him. But worst of all, Seto spyed his archrival and his goody- goody two-shoe friends: Yugi and Yami Mauto, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Tristan Taylor [Having is arms around Serenity at all times] and Tea Gardner.  
  
'Let's just get this over with . . .maybe those idiots won't notice me in this crowd.'  
  
"HI MOKUBA! HI . . .Kaiba?" Yugi had the most pleasant yet extremely confused look on his face "Didn't think that I'd see you here."  
  
'CRAP! I hate being tall sometimes.' Kaiba scowled at the floor.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
"Oh Seto," Mokuba nudged him in the leg, "he doesn't like amusement parks very much. I just dragged him here with me."  
  
"Oh." Yugi beamed at Kaiba. "Are you having fun yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Yugi's expression changed to a frown, "that's sad. WE'RE HAVING A BLAST!" finally after countless minutes of pain and torture of talking to Yugi and friends, the car was ready at last. Yugi paired with Tea, Seto sat with Mokuba, Joey went with Tristan, Marik and Bakura were left so they sat together. The car pushed off . . .the inched up hill, bit by bit then there was a sudden stop.  
  
"Looks like the rollar coaster broke down!" Yugi looked depressed down at the ground.  
  
"Stuck . . .on a rollor coaster with Yugi Mauto . . .is this a nightmare or something Mokuba?"  
  
"NOPE!" Mokuba smiled was brighter then the sun.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"  
  
"Stop it Seto! It's not that terrifying!"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
-*  
  
Next chapter: Seto's book, "How to Deal With Anything With Idiots", Joey's fear of heights and Marik's Millennium Rod. 


	2. No Hope Left

Kaiba glared angrily at the roller coaster, as though it was Marik or Yugi. 'Damn myself . . .why did I ever agree to do this? . . .I feel like such an idiot . . .' The young CEO rammed his head against the metal bar holding them in, "I . .AM . .SUCH . .AN . . .IDIOT!"  
  
"Yo! Kaiba!" he looked up from the bar. Joey was looking overtop of him, "this isn't TAT bad! Besides, yah can just do some stupid computer stuff right?"  
  
"I didn't bring my laptop, puppy. I'm not that obsessed!" Joey looked at him as though Kaiba had five heads. He blushed slightly and looked sheepishly at the ground . . .  
  
"Oh . . .carry on then Kaiba . . ." So Seto went in bashing his skull against the metal bar until a huge bruise covered most of his forehead.  
  
Mokuba looked at his older brother very concerned, it wasn't everyday that Seto bonked his head against anything wood . .. Let alone metal. "um . . .Seto."  
  
"Yes Mokuba?"  
  
"You do have that book . . ." Seto's expression suddenly changed into a deadly smirk. He yanked off his backpack to reveal a huge book, hardback and all. The book's title read:  
  
"How to Deal with Anything With Idiots"  
  
Seto flipped open the book to its first page, 'first step: slam this book on the idiot you want to knock out.' He looked in front of him: with his luck, Joey Wheeler was sitting right in front of him. He lifted to book above his head and:  
  
SMACK! Joey's head fell limply on the bar in front of him. A even bigger smirk crossed Seto's face; he flipped to the next page.  
  
'Step two: smack this book on the head of the second idiot you want to knock out.' He turned towards Tristan and did as the step read. Same effect. He read on:  
  
'Step three: smack this book on the head of the third idiot you want to knock out.' He turned to Bakura, who was right behind him.  
  
"Don't even think about it mortal." Kaiba paused. The Millennium Ring was now dissolving over Bakura's shirt. His eyes widened so he gently set the book back down on his lap, "That's better."  
  
-*  
  
Tea was fiddling her thumbs, 'This would be a perfect time to tell Yugi that certain special something I've been itching to tell him . . .'  
  
"Um . . .Yugi . . ." Yugi had been talking to the spirit of the puzzle for the last 5 minutes. But Tea wouldn't dare interrupt their conversation . . .since it was Yami she wanted to talk to . . .  
  
"What's up Tea?" she glanced into his big purple eyes. 'Here goes nothing . . .' "Can I talk to Yami?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Sure! YU-GI-OH!" She watched has Yugi seemed to get taller, his eyes became more intense, and lighting bolts formed on his hair.  
  
"Hello Tea!" she smiled the sweetest that she could muster.  
  
"um . . .Yami . . .I . . .I just wanted to tell you . . .I've had the biggest crush on you and well . . ." she turned around and glumped him on the spot  
  
"AH! WATCH THE HAIR!"  
  
-*  
  
Joey woke up to the sound of mumbling from Kaiba, who was still pretty upset over his whole situation. He turned his head to Tristan, who had obviously been unconscious as well because he too was stirring also. Joey rubbed the back of his head, where he felt a big aching bump that stung.  
  
"Hey Tristan!"  
  
"Yes Joey." He groggily answered.  
  
"ah . . .I just realized tis . . .I'm afraid of heights." Joey made the accident of looking at the ground.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" He suddenly let out a girly scream that would piece even the toughest of eardrums. "WE'RE UP HIGH!"  
  
-*  
  
Marik, like the rest of the gang, was . . .dare I say . . .insane. "GAH! STUCK ON A ROLLER COASTER WITH THE PHARAOH! NIGHTMARE!"  
  
Yami Bakura rolled his eyes, "oh suck it up Marik!" he refused. A light bulb suddenly lit over the future Pharaoh's head.  
  
"AH HA!" he pulled out his golden stick, or AKA the Millennium Rod and smashed it against the steel frame of the roller coaster. "I CONTROL YOU!! YOU ARE MY MIND SLAVE! OBEY ME! NOW!"  
  
CRACK! Suddenly, the right wing of the Millennium Rod chipped off. Marik looked with displeasure at the shaft, "oh boy. Isizu is going to kill me." He decided to try to piece the golden chip on the pole again.  
  
With his luck, a Hershey Park employee, lets just call her Jenny, walked up the stairway to the stranded car, "Hello, I'm so sorry about this folks. The ride will start up in another 30 minutes or so."  
  
"WHAT?!" Marik stared up at her with evil eyes, "YOU IMASUL! I WANT OFF NOW!!!!!" he pulled up his broken Millennium Rod. "I CONTROL YOU! YOU ARE MY MIND SLAVE! OBEY ME!! OBEY!!"  
  
Jenny stared at his blankly thinking, 'Goodness, this one's a psycho.' The buffoon was waving both his arms up and down. She turned around and ran down the stairs screaming like a three-year-old.  
  
Marik stopped waving his arms the instantly she was out of sight. "ah . . .does anyone have any super glue?"  
  
-*  
  
Weird way to end the chapter, eh?  
  
Next up: the Authoress and her pals show up, Marik's "insistent" (that wasn't it!) more Yami and Tea pairing, and more of Kaiba's agony!! 


	3. YamiWestley and Gang plus Seto Kaiba's L...

-*  
  
Back to Seto Kaiba, who was more then being tortured . . .he was bored. And when he gets bored, Seto Kaiba gets a little . . .dare I say . . .delirious.  
  
Now, we see him here poking at Joey's hair, "Is this real?" in a childlike voice. Mokuba Kaiba, who was pulling back Seto's hand, saying that it's rude to poke at other people's hair.  
  
"BUT I WANNA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, "MEANIE!" Mokuba . . .covered his face in his jacket.  
  
"Why . . .why . . .why . . .why . . .w-"  
  
Joey turned around to Mokuba, his eyes were twinkling with glittering light, "Does Kaiba do tis all da time?"  
  
"Only when he's really bored . . .like sometimes in business meetings if we don't give him the stock report, but he can at least control himself there . . ." Mokuba felt as though he was going to "chuck biscuits".  
  
Seto was doing a strange motion . . .something like the disco, "LA! LA! LA!"  
  
Joey laughed again, "Tis . . .is too much," he wiped away the teardrops that were staining his skin, "All for my entertainment . . .I wish I had a video camera so tat I could blackmail him wit it."  
  
Mokuba looked as though he was going to go as insane as his poor brother at the comment, but he kept his cool.  
  
"MOKABA! I WAN' MY TOY!"  
  
"What toy," Mokuba cringed, "Seto?"  
  
"MY TOY!" Mokuba's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh!" He pulled something out of his backpack that looked like a Barbie, only a softer. Joey's eyes widened, like Mokuba was Santa Claus reaching into his sack of toys, "Here's Lil' Seto!"  
  
"YAY!" Seto grabbed the doll, which (literally) looked exactly like a mini version of his present self. The doll was wearing a blue trench coat, and carrying a briefcase. The dolls eyes were unearthly too big to be Seto's, much like a chibi.  
  
Mokuba beamed, "we got the 'Seto Goes to Work' set!" Joey looked at him like trying to say, 'ooookkkkk' and turned back around.  
  
"Tat's about as scary as these heights!" Joey, yet again, looked at the bottom of the earth, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
-*  
  
Meanwhile, the Authoress and her school friends got on the Thunder car of Lightning Racer. It was the class trip, and there was no line at all for the ride . . .so they hopped on.  
  
YamiWestley had a headphones on her ears, screaming at the top of her lungs, "CAN YOU TAKE ME HHIIIIGGGHHHHERRR!!?? TO A PLACE WHERE BLIND MEN SEE!!! CAN YOU TAKE ME HIIIIGGGGHHHHERRR??!! TO A PLACE WITH-"  
  
"Earth to Yamo, ride at 11:00!" Yami Moon waved her hand in front of her eyes. Light Yami was holding out a can of newly bought Skippy peanut butter and trying to taste it.  
  
Light Yami glared at it with discontent, "What is this new fangled eating material that you call peanut butter?" Yami Moon just rolled her eyes.  
  
Devil Horse stood with an evil stare at Yami Moon, "Must . . .kill . . .you . . ."  
  
"You still can't forgive me for that can you?" the painful memory of one 6TH grade lunch when Yami Moon ripped up Devil Horse's prized picture of Yami Bakura because Devil Horse ripped Kaiba's picture up into little pieces (and those pieces into tinier pieces and those pieces . . .oh you get the picture) arose out of the reminiscences in her mind.  
  
"NO!" a fight soon raged. YamiWestley lifted up her headphones, for the conflict was getting though even her voice canceling headphones. She smiled, lifted up her Magic Pencil Staff, can stopped the conflict then and there . . .by turning them both into a pile of ash.  
  
"That's better." The ashes suddenly caught on fire. "OH NO!" ZAP! They went back to their normal human form.  
  
"What did you do that for?" death glares stared back at the weird authoress.  
  
"Ah . . .just for entertainment . . .and beside I have authoress powers!" Luckily, the metal doors swung open for Lighting Racer. Devil Horse and YamiWestley sat together . . .Yami Moon and her Yami did as well.  
  
-*  
  
"OH! THE RIDE'S STARTING!" the swooshed off on its flight of glory. The chugged up the hill, then suddenly the ride stopped.  
  
"Oh great. AND WE HAVE TO MEET THE TEACHERS IN-" YamiWestley glances at her watch, "TWEENTY MINTUES!"  
  
"You can't tell time . . .it says fifteen minutes!" Yami Moon corrected the authoress.  
  
"DARN IT BUT-" she paused . . .for all three of them noticed something that made them forget all about the time.  
  
"YUGIOH CAST AT 11:00!" Sure enough, right below them the cast of Yugioh was sitting on the roller coaster. Cries of distress echoed with in wooden prison from down below.  
  
"Jonôuchi!" With the adrenalin pumping though her veins, she smashed the restraining bars with the Magic Pencil Staff, "opps." The Staff suddenly glowed with light much finer then anyone had ever seen, "I OBTAINED A NEW POWER!" With a sudden purple poof, the three friends were zapped to the other roller coaster.  
  
-*  
  
Joey Wheeler, seeing what was coming next, only laughed for a brief second. For he knew that he would be faced with the most terrible thing besides Kaiba's insults: a fangirl. In a split second, YamiWestley appeared along with her other friends.  
  
"Hi Joseph!" her eyes twinkled. YamiWestley embraced Joey in the car, "How's my hikari?"  
  
Joey just smiled. He turned his head to Kaiba, who was curious to look at three. "What are you?" Kaiba smiled with glee that surpassed even Yugi, "My name's Seto and this is Mokuba. Are you guys angels?" Devil Horse gawked at her enemy for a little while till she inflated with laughter.  
  
"What's . . .with . . .Kaiba-boy?" her eyes bulged with laughter. "Has he finally lost it?"  
  
Mokuba blushed crimson and sunk lower in his seat. Marik started to mock Seto like everyone else. Seto was sobbing because of all the "meanies" around him.  
  
So . . .he decided to teach Marik a lesson . . .in ALWAYS keep a diaper handy.  
  
Seto turned his head to face Marik, then yelled in his loudest voice: "BUNNIES!" Marik's eyes widened, then the seat turned yellow, "Opps! Looks like someone had an accident . . ."  
  
Marik began to blush madly. Then everyone around began to laugh uncontrollably under the screams of terror from Yami as Tea tried to kiss him again.  
  
-*  
  
^______________^ YAY!  
  
Next up: The Millennium Windex, Seto comes back to his senses, Isizu and Shadi, and music madness! 


	4. Ishizu To the Rescue!

_*  
  
Ishizu was dusting off one of her many Egyptian artifacts when her "Marik's in trouble" sense went off. She dropped her duster, practically breaking the artifact, dashed out the door, and stuck out her thumb, pointing in the direction of Hershey Park. A car finally pulled over, and the driver stuck his head out the window.  
  
"Hi! Are you lost? Need a ride?" his grin was wide and egger.  
  
"Lost, I am not. I do need a ride, though. To Hershey Park, preferably." Isizu replayed. The driver nodded, still smiling with a blush of pink on his face.  
  
"Cool! That's where we're going! Hop in the car!"  
  
Ishizu "hopped" into the car, and noticed two identical kids arguing loudly in the backseat. She guessed they were twins.  
  
"Where shall I sit?" Asked Isizu with somewhat happy moan in her voice.  
  
"In between Mo and Bo, my two kids. Mo is on the left, Bo on the right."  
  
5 minutes later . . .  
  
"Give me back Samurai Jack! He's MINE!" An argument burst out between the two twins. Bo coveted a tattered Japanese swordsman action figure.  
  
"NO! HE'S MINE!" Replied the other twin in a hostile voice.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Ishizu decided to be the peacemaker, as she was born to be one, "Children, children. There is plenty of this Samurai Jack to go around, for I have foreseen it."  
  
Bo glared at Ishizu like she was from another planet, "Are you a human Starfire or something?" And they went back arguing. Ishizu was confused then moaned.  
  
"This is going to be a long trip . . ."  
  
_*  
  
Marik was bawling his eyes out while everyone else was laughing their heads off. Marik finally stopped, sniffed, and asked, "Anybody got an extra pair of pants?"  
  
Joey was of coarse, the bad English student and said, "Nope, I didn't bring no extra pants."  
  
Tristan figured that he ought to go with the crowd, so he did more bad English, "Don't got no pants."  
  
Serenity shoke her head, "Sorry. I have no pants."  
  
Kiba:, in his in childish voice childish voice looked worried, "Were we supposed to bring pants?"  
  
Mokuba shoke his head also, "No, because I didn't bring any."  
  
Yami, still fighting the worst fangirl, Tea, gasped in between his words, " I did not . . . bring any . . .ah . . . pants! And if I . . . did, I would not . . . give them to . . .you!  
  
Tea turned away from Yami, smiling, "I don't own any pants! Only skirts!" Then went back glumping.  
  
Bakura, in his funky English accent, "Oh dear! I have no extra pants! =do you, my yami?="  
  
"=No. I am a spirit. Do you think I have extra any pants?="  
  
"=You don't have to be so rude . . .="  
  
Devil Horse, in her evil ways, laughed mimetically, "I don't have any pants! Anyway, I want to see you suffer! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
YamiWestley, while running her figures though Joey's hair turned to Yami Moon, "I did not bring any pants. Did you, YM?"  
  
Yami Moon replied with happy perkiness (hey, is that a word? . .. no, ^_^ OH WELL!) , "Yup! But they're in the locker thingy that I rented out."  
  
Marik's eyes brightened, "Really? Could you get them for me?"  
  
Devil Horse, half miming, half not, screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO! DOOOOOON'T LEEEEEEEET HIIIIIIIIIM HAAAAAAAAAVE THEEEEEEE PAAAAAAAAANTS!  
  
Suddenly, Yami Moon's Yami, Light Moon, toke over, "No worries! ^_^ I was not going to give them to him anyway. They are my favorite pair! And I hate Marik as much as you do.  
  
A sudden conversation of minds began to erupt. "=Who said you could join this conversation?="  
  
"=Myself!="  
  
Yami Moon toke over, angry at Light Moon and looking surprising cranky.  
  
Devil Horse bit her lip in anguish, "Hey! I hate Marik more!"  
  
"No, I do!" Yami Moon clashed back.  
  
"I do!"  
  
"I DO!"  
  
"I DO!"  
  
"YOU DO!"  
  
"YOU DO!"  
  
Yami Moon grinned, knowing that she had tricked Devil Horse into a trap, "Thank you for agreeing with me!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
YamiWestley was again, the peacemaker, "Stop arguing! It's boring us to death!"  
  
Two snores echoed through the wooden prison. All heads turned to the heavy sleepers:  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Tristan!" The sleepy heads turned around awake in surprise.  
  
-*  
  
Ishizu and the driver dude are finally in the parking lot of Hershey Park, after waiting a half hour in traffic, listening to Bo and Mo whine, argue, fight, etc., and paying the outrageous parking fee of $12. Now they must undertake the most outrageous, dangerous, utterly impossible task of all time! Now they must find a parking space in the Hershey Park parking lot!  
  
Ishizu, pointed out into the black space where the little parking space was open, "Look, a parking spot!"  
  
A ray of light beams down to the parking spot and you hear a chorus of "ahhhhhhh!"s.  
  
"It's so perfect! And close to the entrance!"  
  
Another driver approaches and notices the spot.  
  
Ishizu cried out in shock, "Oh no! Someone else is trying to get our spot! How rude!"  
  
The driver, determend nodded, "This calls for extreme measures!"  
  
The car transforms into a giant, blue fighting robot, equipped with guns, laser cannons, missiles, etc. The other car transforms into one with spikes on its back and lots of missiles.  
  
The driver and the rival driver yelled, "FIGHT!"  
  
Ishizu, confused, looked around at the rides and entertaining things around her, "What is this, Transformers?"  
  
They begin battling with utmost ferocity over the only vacant parking space.  
  
Ishizu's driver, called out in a Yami like voice, "You will never get the space that I am destined to have! Laser Cannon! FIRE!"  
  
The rival driver got into a Seto like voice and spoke as well, "You will never get my parking space! Formation ARMADILLO!"  
  
The other driver's robot rolls into a ball covered with armor. Missiles are sticking out of holes in the armor, ready to fire. The missile fired by the Ishizu's driver bounces off.  
  
Ishizu cried out in shock, "Oh my goodness! AN ARMADILLO!"  
  
The driver, being the not so intelligent guy that he is, looks as confused as Joey, "What's an armadillo?"  
  
Ishizu and other driver fell over anime style, "OH RA!"  
  
The other driver sighed, "Here, I'll go look it up in my Webster Dictionary."  
  
Driver beamed, "Ok! You do that!"  
  
Ishizu whispered in his ear, "That was a wonderful diversionary tactic! Let's go steal his parking space now!"  
  
Driver guy, again, looked around confused as Joey, "What's a diversionary tactic?"  
  
"It does not matter. Now get the parking space!" She moaned.  
  
Driver dude let Ishizu off of his truck and the two gave a final sullet before Ishizu went off into the wild environment of Hershey Park, "okeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy-doooooookkkkkeeeyyyy!"  
  
And thus is how Ishizu traveled to Hershey Park to save her brother and successfully got a parking space in the Hershey Park parking lot!  
  
_*  
  
Seto Kaiba had finally regained his sanity, so he was quite embarrassed that he had acted like a little kid. The others were not making it any easier for him.  
  
Devil Horse began to become her eviler self again, and taunting Seto Kaiba like never before, "I will NEVER leave you with nothing to do, EVER AGAIN! You make me want to kill you even more than in your normal state!"  
  
Kaiba tried to get up and walk over to  
  
Light Moon sobbed and sniffed, "YOU MAKE ME ASHAMED TO BE YOUR FANGIRL!"  
  
Kaiba looking relieved and happy wiped invisible sweat off his forehead, "whew..." (Thinking: one fangirl down, one million more to go)  
  
Light Moon smiled and beamed and did all of that fangirl stuff, "BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!"  
  
Kaiba whispered under his breath, "Darn . . ."  
  
"What did you say?" Light Moon's angry tone echoed through the ride.  
  
"ummmmmm . . ."  
  
"Well?!"  
  
Seto blushed (not really, he just looked at the floor, "I . . .I . . ."  
  
"WELL?!"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
Luckily for Seto, at that moment Ishizu zipped up the ladder and dashed past them, interrupting their conversation, and rushed up to Marik.  
  
Ishizu ran up to her brother, "Marik! Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?"  
  
Marik, dumbstruck, stared at his sister, "I . . .I'm fine!"  
  
"Are you sure? I got this feeling that you were hurt or in trouble or . . .worse!"  
  
Marik, in an honest tone, (as honesest as Marik can get) said, "I'm still alive! I'm ok!"  
  
Ishizu looked all confused, "Really? Then what was that "Marik's in trouble" feeling about?"  
  
"They were teasing me!" Then suddenly, he bursts out in tears.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wet my pants cause Kiba said bunnies and I was surprised and then they laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and wouldn't stop and . . ."  
  
Ishizu, in a heroic voice, said, "Say no more, my brother! I will obliterate these meanies!"  
  
Yami gasping while still getting "glumped" by Tea, "That's . . . my . . . word!"  
  
"I will destroy them with the powers of my millennium necklace!"  
  
YamiWestley, in a Yami voice, "I will defend everyone with the magic pencil staff!" The staff lights up with a green light. She turns to Joey, and kisses him again. Joey bites his lip.  
  
Yami Moon, with a Seto smirk on her face, "Wait! Let's do something more creative! Huddle!" She whispers something to YamiWestley, who nods and smiles. Devil Horse looks at Yami Moon, angry but is content with the idea.  
  
"Ok . . . .ok . . . .cool! Let's do it!"  
  
"Right! Break!"  
  
YamiWestley pulled out her Magic Pencil Staff, "I use the power of my millennium pencil staff and force Ishizu to sing Shakira!" Then paused for diabolical laughter.  
  
Yami Moon cried, "In Spanish! And I use the power of the millennium flute (which Yami Moon stole from her brother) to provide the background music!"  
  
Devil Horse joined in, "And I add to that power with my power!"  
  
YW, YM, and DH together, "MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD THE SUPERIOR POWER OF SHAKIRA IN SPANISH!"  
  
All yelled but the authoress and friends, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE SPANISH-NESS! I . . .I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE IS SINGING!  
  
Ishizu began singing (And thinking: this is stupid):  
  
"Su ya es hora de esconder Del mundo el dolor Bajo la piel Mas se que estare bien Los gatos como you caen do pie-"  
  
All except for Yami Moon, YamiWestley, and Devil Horse started in, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"  
  
"No quiero Jugar mi suerte por ti No puedo Con V pequena vivir Pronto estare do aqui Muy muy lejos-"  
  
"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"  
  
"-Ay me voy otra vez Ahi to dejo Madrid Tus rutinas de piel Y tus ganas de huir Yo no queiro cobare Que me hagan sufrir Mejor le digo adios A tu boca de anis-"  
  
"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
_*  
  
YW: Thankies to all you reviewers! And extra special thankies to Yami Moon, for writing this chappie! I did do some revising so that it would look like the other chappies, but the ideas and Yami Moon wrote most of the stuff! Here's your prize, I special limited edition mini action figure of . . *Drum roll* Joey Wheeler!  
  
YM: *accepts award* -_- ok . . .why not Yami?  
  
YW: Because . . .  
  
YM: ^_^  
  
YW: Anywho, next chappie: More singing madness, the Shadow Realm, and introducing the Millenium Windex! Ta, ta for now!  
  
YM: BYE! *Waves*  
  
LM: BYE!  
  
YM: HEY! 


End file.
